<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staining my soul by sehosharkkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844790">Staining my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie'>sehosharkkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oh Sehun, Cupid Jumyeon, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Grim Reaper Sehun, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Death, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, and injuries, but not too explicit, side Kaisoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun didn't like Cupids, but this one... Yeah, this one was the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swords and Hearts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
<b>Code: </b> SAH137 <br/>
<b>Prompt: </b> A is a Cupid who takes forever to launch an arrow; B is a Grim Reaper who's competitive and takes pride in finishing his task super quickly. Unfortunately now they have the same target: an introvert who's shy, skeptical, almost never gets out of his room. As the Cupid insists on saving the target's life time after time but still fails in giving him love, will the Grim Reaper eventually decide to choke the Cupid instead of the pathetic guy? <br/>

<span class="small"> <b> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors. </b> </span>
</p><p>
<b> Author's Note: </b> Hello!!! I can express how happy I am that I managed to finish this fic on time! I absolutely love this prompt and I’m not sure if I did it justice, but I definitely did my best there. Please, enjoy this story as I slither back to my cave (my exams start soon, help).

If you’re debating whether to read or not because of who and why dies, check out notes at the end!! Spoiler warning applies, though.

Marked mature for curse words and mentions of death in the first chapter and a smutty second part :D
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5:17 pm, Do Kyungsoo, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>location</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sehun got the text, he didn’t rush. He had three more hours until the Reaping and the link took him to a university he’d visited before. He sighed, hoping for Kyungsoo to be an elderly professor, the kind that had everyone wondering how the hell he kept moving, let alone conveying a thought that made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sehun was one unlucky bastard, if the fact that he became a grim reaper after his death was anything to go by. No, knowing Sehun’s luck Kyungsoo was a freshman with lots of dreams and unfulfilled ambitions that Sehun would dream about for weeks. That was the worst part of his new job. At first, he’d thought he was going crazy, but after a briefing from fellow Grim Reaper, he had realized that those were in fact the unfulfilled snippets from the life of the person whose Soul Sehun had just collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun groaned in exasperation, just the thought of the upcoming headache making him exhausted. However, he had long since got to terms with the downs of his postmortem profession (200 years ago, to be exact), so he didn’t dwell on it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. At least the times of sending letters via pristine white doves were over, because a) the stuff they left behind wasn’t so pristine, and b) getting those little scrolls off of their feet was a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After setting an alarm for 5 pm, Sehun dived into his private pool, because the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ups</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his job were kind of amazing. Simple pleasures he was denied while being alive were now limited only to his imagination, hence the pool, but also three hundred square meters of usable floor area, two cars he used once a year or less, a sweet bike that Sehun might have named and cared for way too much, and a Bichon Frise pup, but that guy was a gift. Sehun still wasn’t sure who Chanyeol had to bribe to get Sehun a living creature </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it immortal but getting attached to a being for fifteen years when you were looking at eternity wasn’t the best deal, so Sehun was immensely grateful. As a fellow Grim Reaper, Chanyeol knew very well how lonely it could get, since the death impersonated wasn’t the most popular creature among the supernatural and human alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun left the pool eventually, just in time to get ready and turn off his alarm as soon as it started ringing. He could feel Kyungsoo’s soul getting restless, and it was a young one. Sehun’s mood soured, but he had a job to do. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the location, evening his breath, feeling the world around him slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he was standing on a sidewalk, the cars slowly passing by. Sehun cracked his neck and looked around, taking the surroundings in. The university was on his left, on a hill on the other side of the road. It was a complex of traditional buildings, with a stairway leading to a gated entrance. Then he looked to the right and couldn’t believe the true extent of his bad luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sehun muttered under his breath, not even trying to mask the aversion in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every Cupid Sehun had the displeasure of meeting was either delusional or annoying, sometimes both. They believed that the power of love was going to save the world, but no one ever mentioned that they carried the hate arrows right next to the love ones, all in the same quiver. They hit people with Hate, making people kill each other, but when Sehun or one of his colleagues came to take care of the lost soul, the Grim Reaper was suddenly the bad guy. Don’t even let him start on the “crimes of passion”. Ugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said Cupid was currently hidden in some bushes, getting ready for a shot. Sehun wondered why he did that, since humans couldn’t see spirits anyway, and only made it harder for himself to hit the target. His arrow was already in place, but the bowstring was still loose. Sehun contemplated going still and hoping the archer wouldn’t pick up on his immunity to the art of time manipulation, but Sehun already knew it wasn’t his day, and the universe really could stop reminding him of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cupid raised his bow, took a deep breath in, and then froze. He didn’t move at all, but Sehun knew he was seen anyway. Still facing away from the Cupid, he tried to locate his target, when he felt an arm sneak around his back. He immediately slapped the hand away, stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me, Cupid.” He said, voice low and threatening as he could make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry!!” The Cupid chirped, his smile not wavering for a second. “I didn’t know you don’t like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personal space seems to be simple enough of a concept to grasp even by a fresh meat like you.” Sehun snorted, tracking the Soul down. Kyungsoo was a cute kid, it was a shame. He was slowly descending down the kill, getting closer to the stairs. But no, those were safe, too. Sehun couldn’t feel the cause of Death yet, so it was at least five minutes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you tell I’ve just got my license?” Junmyeon flushed, gripping his bow tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just told me.” Sehun gave him a once-over. “Plus you didn’t finish the job before approaching me, you hid for no reason, and frankly your time controlling skills are lacking, I could feel the time slipping out of your grasp as soon as I appeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon groaned like a student scolded by his teacher, but then smirked, putting the bow onto his back and swinging on the heels of his feet. “I know who you are~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Kyungsoo’s black aura was getting easier to read, the closer he got, now almost halfway down the stairway. Sehun already could see the Death in Kyungsoo’s future. “Too bad we can’t chat any longer, Cupid, I have a Soul to guide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun started walking before he even finished speaking, following the people on the crosswalk, but the Cupid didn’t let himself fall behind despite his short legs. “Oooh, who is that? Do you have to kill them? Maybe you could, you know, not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, mind your fucking business. Two, what have they taught you at Heaven. And lastly. Too many questions, please shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rude, Sehun, the Reaper from Dongdaemun district. I’m Junmyeon, the new Cupid of, you guessed it, Dongdaemun district. I told you so much information that it’s only fair for you to tell me one thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rolled his eyes, taking his weapon out. Cupids had to use bows, but every Reaper could choose his tool, for Sehun it was a simple black dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo.” He said the moment the clock hit exactly 5:17 PM, and Kyungsoo tripped on the pavement, falling under an upcoming car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a mundane death for someone so young. Such a waste of potential</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sehun thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Junmyeon shouted, his voice distorted. The image of a cute, innocent cherub was long gone, as pink fog enveloped Sehun, making him almost blind. The time once more slowed down, but now Junmyeon had a firm clasp on it. “Not him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s hands were on Sehun once more, this time to spin him around, so Junmyeon could look him in the eyes. Sehun was surprised to see Junmyeon’s wings out, flopping rhythmically to keep him afloat, and thus, at Sehun’s eye level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take him.” Junmyeon repeated once more. Even his irises were pink. Sehun’s must have been pitch black instead of his usual light brown by now, they did that when Sehun was about to guide a Soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me.” He hissed out, shaking Junmyeon’s hands off of him. He didn’t have the time to ask questions, there were limits to time bending, and Kyungsoo’s Soul could not be alone after Death, the consequences could be dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun couldn’t make a step though, because Junmyeon cut him off, standing between him and Kyungsoo, still falling to his death. Sehun’s gaze fell on the horrified expression on the boy’s face. He lunged forward, not too surprised when Junmyeon tried to clumsily punch him, so he easily blocked that. “Fucking hell, Cupid. Don’t drag this out, it's cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you take him, it’s not his fucking time.” Junmyeon gritted through clenched teeth, resuming his attack with greater effort. But Sehun was approximately two hundred years of training ahead of Junmyeon, so he had him pinned on the ground in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Cupids could curse.” Junmyeon started squirming, so Sehun put pressure on Junmyeon’s neck, not to choke him (not like he could die again), but to get through to his thick skull that this was happening and Junmyeon could do nothing to change that. “Don’t. Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Sehun didn’t expect was for Junmyeon to start crying. Sehun was good at dealing with loss, confusion and grief, but not the gut-wrenching sobs of a creature created and trained to spread love. He took his arm back, helping Junmyeon sit up. “Hey, calm down. You know how this works, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reapers make mistakes. Make him yours.” Junmyeon wiped the tears and snot with his sleeve, and just like that Sehun’s momentary change of heart was gone. Disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you knew who I was. So you know I don’t make mistakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him a week. I’ll do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want anything.” Sehun shrugged. The time was up and he had things to do. He let the time accelerate to normal, but lost focus when a pair of plush lips pressed forcefully against his, demanding access with a persistent brush of the tongue. Sehun pushed Junmyeon away immediately, but his body filled with mortification at the realisation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed the window.” Junmyeon purred. “It’s 5:18, you can’t take him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun cursed under his breath, taking the scene in. The car crash that was supposed to take Kyungsoo’s life did its job, but since Kyungsoo’s Soul was alone the moment it happened, it didn’t know how to Ascend and instead came back to the vessel it had just left. The concussion was bound to be nasty and at least a few bones were broken, but the fact remained that Kyungsoo’s limp body was to regain consciousness. Sehun could already hear the ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God fucking dammit.” The last thing Sehun saw before he disappeared was Junmyeon’s pleased smile. Sehun suddenly felt the urge to wipe it off his stupid face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game on, Cupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t get the Soul because of… a Cupid?” Chanyeol raised his brow, questioning Sehun’s sanity. “I got his file, bro, he beat you on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun groaned, leaning back in a chair. He massaged his temples, but no amount of pressure could stop the headache he was bound to get, now caused by the amount of paperwork he’d have to fill out, not Kyungsoo’s memories. “A fucking newbie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Sehun, a fucking newbie. You’re lucky I’m your superior and you haven’t missed the Window in over a hundred years, you’d lose your mansion privileges.” Chanyeol sighed. “How did he do it anyway? You’re the best in Seoul when it comes to martial arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed me.” Sehun muttered, trying to disappear into the chair he was sitting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did- he did what?” Chanyeol choked out, laughing so hard, he started slapping the desk between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He attacked me, cried, begged to stop, and then tried to push his tongue into my mouth, okay?” Sehun snapped, getting to his feet. He started pacing around the room, followed by a pair of curious eyes. “I’ve never seen someone sob like that, not even the Souls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Cupids, man.” Chanyeol shrugged. “They love their targets and take their jobs waaay too seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me for a week. Of the kid’s life, I mean.” Sehun stopped by the window, taking the view in. He felt like he could see everyone in the city from up there, people busy with their fragile lives. Chanyeol’s office was in the city centre, in one of many invisible buildings scattered around the town. Spirit houses for spirit beings. “Why would he do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask him?” Chanyeol asked, making kissing noises at Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, you dick.” Sehun said with no bite, his mood already better from being around his best friend. “Are we done here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have a month to fill the papers and Ascend the Soul.” Chanyeol pointed at Sehun’s chest. “And don’t let anyone kiss you while you do it.”</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>It took Sehun four days to write a detailed report and a formal apology that satisfied Chanyeol. Now all he had left to do was to submit a form asking for a new Death allocation and collect the Soul. It was that easy and yet… Before Sehun could gather his thoughts, he was at the campus, sensing Kyungsoo’s Soul nearby. And that meant that fucking Cupid was aro-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, materializing in front of Sehun with an arrow pointed at this throat. Again- wouldn’t kill him, but taking that out would hurt like a bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun chuckled, putting the hands in the pockets of his black coat. “You don’t sound too happy to see me, considering last time you were ready to assault me with your tongue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Junmyeon’s posture faltered, and a flush started spreading all around his body, making him look almost as pink as his irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that was… I was…” Junmyeon lowered his voice. “Improvising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I had to file a formal apology for my first mistake since the eighteenth century.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored.” Junmyeon all but giggled, and his aura turned to a warm yellow in a second. Sehun was kind of envious, his aura was always mostly black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kid’s on borrowed time, you know that, right?” Sehun asked, tilting his to see Kyungsoo, who was approaching them from behind Junmyeon. He passed just by them, holding onto his bag. He was surrounded by deep blue hue that indicated sadness, which would be understandable, considering his fresh injuries, but the hints of loneliness were what made Sehun’s breath hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel it too, huh?” Junmyeon looked at Sehun’s face with eyes wide with wonder. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grims see the auras, but I’m not too surprised you didn’t know that, considering other gaps in education.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffed, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know why he can’t die. He’s a walking regret.” He said after a while, with Kyungsoo long gone from their sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you can fix him with one of your little arrows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Come, I’ll show you.” Junmyeon gripped Sehun’s wrist, teleporting them to a classroom. Sehun was fine-tuned to pick up Kyungsoo’s Soul, so he immediately knew they were on one of the kid’s lectures. Junmyeon pointed at Kyungsoo, then followed his gaze and pointed at another guy, a beautiful brunette two rows down from Kyungsoo’s seat. “That’s Jongin, Kyungsoo’s future boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s voice changed from worried, to soft as he started blubbering about the two. Kim Jongin, a year younger than Kyungsoo, majors in art, but shares three classes with Kyungsoo, apparently about to fall in love with Sehun’s Soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk too much.” Sehun faked a yawn and started to walk away. He couldn’t listen to Junmyeon’s words without getting attached to the Soul and that was a big no-no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because your dumb brain doesn’t absorb simple information!” Junmyeon started waving his hands, exasperated. Sehun felt his body move against his will, following Junmyeon through the lecture hall. Probably one of Cupid's tricks. “All I have to do is cross their paths.” Junmyeon leaned down to whisper something in Jongin’s ear, then kept going until they were right beside Kyungsoo’s seat. The notebook on his desk was full of one thing only- sketches of Jongin’s side profile. Junmyeon ran his fingers across the pages with the smile of a proud parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Kyungsoo? The world is full of people just like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was training… We could go outside sometimes, like a day off. I saw him then. He was twelve, alone and too shy to approach his peers. He was too scared to live before finishing middle school and it only got worse with time.” Junmyeon’s eyes became glossy, but he didn’t let the tears fall, “I decided that no matter what, I was going to give him a happy ending.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it heartless towards the other kid, Jongin? You know Kyungsoo will be gone soon, and you’re going to make him get attached anyway?” It was like Junmyeon forgot that he messed with two lives just to fulfil some kind of a promise Kyungsoo wasn’t even aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon punched Sehun in his arm, but Sehun didn’t block that despite regaining control over his limbs seconds before that. “Happiness is always elusive, who am I to deny Kyungsoo even that short bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re so annoying.” Sehun scrunched his nose. He’d made up his mind already, but the possibility to mess with Junmyeon a bit was too tempting. He couldn’t bind spirits, but he could blind them. He leaned down to match Junmyeon’s height. “If you can outshoot me, I’ll ask for three weeks for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon didn’t have to know that Sehun already had been given a month to spare, did he? Nah, serves him right for messing up his Soul’s Ascension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Junmyeon extended his arm to Sehun, and so he took it, shaking firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blindfolded.” Sehun added, fastening his grip on Junmyeon’s hand to pull them to a different location- a field with five targets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no-” Junmyeon started, but Sehun interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cupids undertake ten years of formal shooting training, I had none. You have ten seconds to start.” Sehun stepped aside, watching Junmyeon as he calculated how far the targets were and how the wind was blowing. As soon as the seconds passed, Sehun took away Junmyeon’s vision. He wanted to win, rub it into Junmyeon’s face, and then graciously allow him the time anyway. It was said that the Spirits never truly get past the mental age they had when they died, so that would make Sehun’s sense of humor and competitiveness the one of a twenty-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step one turned out harder than Sehun anticipated, though, when Junmyeon shot the bull’s eye, one after another, with a confidence that came from years of diligent training. He turned towards Sehun before his vision was back, smiling like the cocky little fuck he was. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rolled his eyes, materializing a bow with a puff of smoke. He calmed his breathing, quickly refreshing his memory. Breathe in. Visualize. Release. He smiled after the first arrow hit the target, splitting Junmyeon’s in half. He was tempted to look at Junmyeon, but he wouldn't risk losing his focus. Targets two to four went smoothly as well, but just as he was about to release the final arrow, his elbow flinched, making his shot barely graze the target at all. His fucking elbow flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Cupid.” He turned around, getting even angrier at Junmyeon’s smug expression. Sehun was getting way too familiar with that obnoxious half-smile for his own liking. “You’re a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dick, if you’re betting love on a shooting competition. Not like it matters anyway, I won.” Sehun towered over Junmyeon, but even his pitch-black eyes didn’t seem to leave much of an impression on the Cupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to watch your every move. You cheat again, I file for an earlier Death date.” That was a bluff, too, because Sehun would never mess with that, but Junmyeon had the ability to render Sehun frustrated and helpless in a way that made him want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet.” Junmyeon extended his hand to Sehun, this time waiting for Sehun to take it out of his own volition. “Get in loser, we’re going to make some lovin’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭐</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They materialized back in the classroom, the lecture coming to an end. Jongin slowly grabbed his things, letting his friends go first. He sneaked a few glances over his shoulder as if gathering the courage to make the first move. His aura was fluttering with speckles of pink and yellow. Sehun tilted the head, wondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that.” Junmyeon responded, nodding his head towards the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey.” Jongin said, stepping towards Kyungsoo’s desk. They were (technically) the only people in the room by then. “I heard what happened. Do you, umm, do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looked up from his seat, eyes opened wide and mouth basically on the floor. Sehun muffled a chuckle at the starstruck expression on Kyungsoo’s face, as he started frantically covering his ‘notes’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good!” It was the first time Sehun had heard Kyungsoo’s voice, but there was no chance in hell it was that high normally. Junmyeon shook his head disapprovingly on the side. “I- have to meet my friends.” Kyungsoo added, getting more frustrated by the second. Unfortunately, fast movements weren’t in favor for his current state, so he breathed out harshly, with a painful hiss. Jongin’s hands were on him in a second, holding him still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay?” He asked, steadying him by his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might need some help after all.” Kyungsoo admitted, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you they’re meant for each other.” Junmyeon sighed, gushing over the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had one conversation, it proves nothing.” Sehun grumbled, not willing to admit that he could feel anything resembling satisfaction over what he had just seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, you cynical fuck.” Junmyeon grabbed his arm, shaking it, as he continued with a dramatic exaggeration. “Let yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna.” Sehun blew a raspberry, shaking Junmyeon’s hand off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, then. Can I at least get your contact?” Sehun gave Junmyeon a side-eye, but he simply rolled his eyes and continued. “So I can tell you when I’m back, you dumbass. You said you wanted to watch my every move.” He got closer to Sehun, so close that Sehun could clearly distinguish a subtle flowery scent of Junmyeon’s skin, but still far enough not to touch him. “Or do you trust me now not to cheat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose, but took his phone and gave it to Junmyeon so he could type his number in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure working with you, Mr Grim.” Junmyeon mock-saluted, and gave Sehun his phone back before disappearing completely. Sehun threw a final glance at the pair, who was now chatting happily in the corridor, and also let himself fade away.</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Sehun was cranky after a late night Reaping, so he took his sweet time before responding to Junmyeon’s text in any way. When he appeared on campus, Junmyeon was already there, following Kyungsoo like a shadow. Their auras were matching, a yellowish-pinkish excited mess, as if they both were going on a date with Jongin. God, Sehun hated emotional people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him some room to breathe.” He said after sneaking up on Junmyeon from behind. He fought back a smile when he saw Junmyeon jump, but to no avail. Junmyeon’s outraged face made him bust out laughing so hard, that he bend himself in half, the muscles on his stomach constricting painfully. He realised after a few seconds that Junmyeon hadn’t uttered a word, so he collected himself, casting him a worried glance. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind me. I just didn’t think you could laugh.” Junmyeon said with a blank face. He turned around to catch up to Kyungsoo and Sehun could have sworn he saw a pair of crimson-red ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don't be an asshole!” He whined, following after him. They ended up in a different lecture hall. Sehun was half-expecting Junmyeon’s targets to sit next to each other, but they still remained apart, Kyungsoo alone and Jongin with his group of friends. Kyungsoo’s yellow aura became dull, as he peeked at Jongin every few seconds. “What’s up with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t even say hi! What the fuck?” Junmyeon cried out, waving his hands so much that he hit Sehun in the process. “Oh sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” Sehun muttered, rubbing his chin. After a while Junmyeon walked up to Jonging, whispering into his ear. His eyes were hot pink again, meaning he activated his love powers. Then it was time for Kyungsoo, who looked slightly more relaxed after Junmyeon was done. He returned to Sehun after a few minutes, but not before stopping by another desk to seep some nonsense into some random girl’s brain as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sehhun asked, pointing at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to point fingers.” Junmyeon slapped his hand. “She likes her friend, the feeling’s mutual, so I gave her a tiny push to confess.” He added, looking like a puppy who got a treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the lecture was over, and Jongin once more let his two friends leave without him. Kyungsoo was faster to pack, though, so Jongin had to catch up to him at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Jongin’s voice was cheerful, but his face screamed ‘guilty’. “Look, about today… Can we reschedule?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s gaze dropped to the floor, as he scratched his neck. “Y-yeah, no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man!” Jongin smiled and walked off, leaving Kyungsoo behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling the love alright.” Sehun whispered to Junmyeon, leaning his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s sour expression told him all he had to know.</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Sehun didn’t get any sign from Junmyeon for the rest of the week, so he was sure the Cupid failed and the deal was off. He was about to file for the Death date for Kyungsoo, when a familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m at the campus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I to refuse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wrote back, focusing on Junmyeon’s favourite spot, a small park next to the art department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You summoned me, sire.” Sehun announced formally, after successfully appearing right behind Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!” Junmyeon wailed, turning around to hit Sehun’s chest with an open palm. “Behave or I won’t tell you what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t texted for four days, I thought nothing was happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed me?” Junmyeon half-smiled, grabbing Sehun’s chin and angling it towards one of the benches. “Here. Jongin hadn’t gone to classes because his sister had a baby early and he went to his hometown. He’s showing Kyungsoo pictures now. Called him ‘Soo’, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun looked at the couple, then at Junmyeon, slowly prying his hand away from his face. Junmyeon’s expression changed from ‘I told you so’ to pure confusion, as he looked at his hand like it reached for Sehun on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, how… Sorry.” He spluttered, frantically looking around. “Oh, I think there’s someone who needs my help over there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun watched Junmyeon all but run towards the trees, leaving him alone with the two lover boys. He stepped closer, looking over their shoulders to see the baby that made Junmyeon halt his love plan for a week. Sehun’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but not because it was ugly, like he expected. In fact, it was quite a cute kid, considering Sehun believed in dog supremacy and would never exchange Vivi for a screaming, toothless, wrinkled plum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not aware of a pair of pink eyes fixated on the soft smile that spread on his face.</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighed happily, basking in the afternoon sun. They were sitting on the grass, watching as Kyungsoo and Jongin studied nearby, spread on a bunch of blankets with some other people. Junmyeon told him all their names and relation to the two, but Sehun only bothered to remember the essential information, and it definitely didn’t hit him as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the weeks he’d been watching Junmyeon watch Kyungsoo and Jongin, Sehun actually felt pretty surprised by the progression the Cupid caused. Loud and obnoxious around friends, in private Jongin was actually surprisingly shy, matching Kyungsoo’s timid energy. Jongin stopped leaving the lecture halls with his friends, skipping to Kyungsoo’s desk as soon as the professor stopped talking, or even walking up to the building Kyungsoo was at if they had different schedules. Yesterday they decided to mix their friend groups, resulting in the ‘Study picnic’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun usually didn’t enjoy nature, but somehow Junmyeon got to know about Sehun’s boba addiction and started exploiting it mercilessly, bribing Sehun every time he didn’t want to do something that Junmyeon deemed ‘necessary for the cause of love’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was forced to watch Kyungsoo and Jongin steal glances at each other to the playful remarks from the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so obvious, why won’t you hit them with the arrow already?” Sehun groaned, letting his back fall onto the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you they’re not ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun turned his head to look at Junmyeon, who was making a flower wreath next to him. “So why were you aiming at them then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon shot Sehun an unimpressed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you thought I was incompetent, but that’s just insulting. I was aiming at someone else, Kyungsoo was just there. Get through fifty years of Cupid training and then lecture me, Grim.” He said, throwing one of the clovers he was holding at Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get through a hundred years of Reaper training and then lecture me, Cupid.” He said and threw the clover back. He clearly had better aim than Junmyeon though, since it landed right in Junmyeon’s open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He shouted after spitting the flower on the grass. “I would make you pay for that,” he pointed at the plant, “But I have questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One hundred fucking years?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” Sehun shrugged, regretting his words. Junmyeon was a nosy motherfucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Well yeah’? Tell me more, c’mon!” Junmyeon whined, poking Sehun’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sehun covered his face with his forearm, successfully blocking both the sun and Junmyeon’s stupid puppy eyes. It was quiet for a bit after that, and Sehun let himself doze off to the sound of students chatting and Junmyeon’s hands working on the flowers. Then his peace was disturbed when something was put on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you a gift.” Junmyeon beamed at him, proud of the work that Sehun couldn’t see. He reached for it, but Junmyeon caught his hand. “It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun let it go, muttering, “Whatever.” Junmyeon didn’t let go of his hand and Sehun didn’t feel like struggling so he just let it be, blocking the sun with the other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pwease, tell me about the weapew twaining.” Junmyeon whispered, hovering over Sehun with a devilish glint in his eyes. Sehun’s nether regions did a thing that he decided not to investigate for another century. At least. Maybe he should make that two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you never make that atrocious sound in front of me.” Sehun frowned his nose in distaste that for the first time was aimed at himself, not the aggravating Cupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pwomise.” Junmyeon smirked, tightening his grip on Sehun’s hand to prevent him from taking it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to train for a hundred years to make sure all of our loved ones are dead.” Sehun sighed, pretending that his voice didn’t crack somewhere along those words. Junmyeon started rubbing circles on the top of Sehun’s hand with his thumb. “Not that I remember anything more than a few details, only one percent of spirits does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me! My teacher could remember his life. You know that Cupids come from humans that died because of love, right? Actually, his lover-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t say, it’s rude.” Sehun said, covering Junmyeon’s mouth with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon peeled the hand from his mouth, slightly more pink than before, “Whatever, idiot. How do you become a Grim, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all just a bunch of unfortunate humans, dealing with an unfortunate afterlife.” Sehun squeezed Junmyeon’s hand and laid back down, indicating that the conversation was over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You better bring me lots of boba next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sehun thought, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was woken up when Junmyeon suddenly whipped his hand from Sehun’s grasp. He shot to his feet, emitting high-pitched noises, but Sehun got up slowly, slightly disoriented since it was already dark. He must have slept for quite a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!! Look, they’re kissing!” Junmyeon squealed, jumping in circles around Sehun. He looked around and indeed- left on the blankets were only two boys, currently on top of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we… Leave them alone?” Sehun muttered, averting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, they’re ready for the arrow!” Junmyeon materialized his bow and quiver, getting ready for the shot. He took two arrows at once, putting them in place as he straightened his posture. Sehun couldn’t take his eyes away when Junmyeon’s whole demeanour changed. His playful eyes turned to steel, his muscles flexed under the effort of tightening the bowstring. His aura bloomed to full pink, fluctuating around him like a sentient being. The arrows cut through the air, hitting Kyungsoo and Jongin right on the hears. Sehun wondered if he looked half as grand when he was fulfilling his duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They immediately stopped kissing, breaking apart to look at each other with a stunned expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- do you want to go to my place?” Jongin asked, brushing his hand against Kyungsoo’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, getting embarrassed right after. “I- I mean. If you want to. I’d love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laughed, shushing Kyungsoo with a kiss. “You are the cutest, Do Kyungsoo, and I like you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they folded the blankets clumsily and ran towards the dorms, giggling like teenagers. Sehun supposed they weren’t far off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now they fuck and live happily ever after.” Junmyeon sighed contently, looking like a cat that had caught the mouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sehun's mood dropped, all of a sudden becoming aware just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> joyful their future was going to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week.” Sehun swallowed, “Live happily for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel like looking at Junmyeon any longer, so he focused on his home and disappeared, ignoring the Cupid’s hurt expression. Like it was Sehun’s fault. Like he could control fate. </span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s mood took a nosedive after that night, especially when, only a few hours after leaving Junmyeon in the park, he had to take yet another young soul. He’d spent the next day in bed, eating junk food and watching stupid shit. He might have even skipped a shower, but Vivi wasn’t the one to judge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was halfway done with a bucket of matcha ice cream when a voice coming from the entrance to his room nearly scared the shit out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask you to share some, but you look like you could bite if I did.” Junmyeon said softly, coming into the room. Sehun’s first instinct was to cover his current state, but decided against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, it’s my day off.” Sehun shoved another spoonful into his mouth, regretting that immediately, after the first shock of a brain freeze resonated through his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon cackled and sat on the bed, keeping the distance he was usually adamant on cutting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get there anyway?” Sehun asked after he collected himself and set the food on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” Junmyeon shrugged, “Asked around, got three locations with hot Grim Reapers in my area, scarred a handsome guy in his thirties after appearing in his living room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you appeared in Mr Jung’s house?” Sehun laughed out loud, imagining Yunho’s expression after seeing a Cupid in his personal space. Sehun had known him for over eighty years and he’d never got an invitation. “He’s actually over five hundred years old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s face turned white and his eyes went comically wide. “Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t phrase that better.” Sehun smiled, scooting over. “Wanna see a show with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I came, don’t you?” Junmyeon put his hands on his thighs, anxiously rubbing them up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And you know there’s nothing I can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a week to test that theory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try. You watching or no?” Sehun asked again, not even annoyed at Junmyeon’s persistence, since he understood his feelings all too well.</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon was back on the next day. And the day after that. And after that. At least Sehun knew to expect him and didn’t let himself get sloppy again, or dwell on Kyungsoo too much. Junmyeon didn’t mention him that often either, like his plan was to make Sehun guilty just by reminding him of the situation while staying within his vision most of the time. It was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just about to finish the third season of BNHA when Sehun’s phone dinged, indicating a Soul to guide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you have to go home and I have to work.” Sehun jumped off the bed, taking the laptop with him to set in on the desk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Junmyeon responded, slurping the remains of his boba. “I’m going with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rapidly turned around, not believing his eyes. “No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. You saw my work, now I wanna see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t honor Death, you don’t respect what I’m doing.” Sehun argued, still bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to find a backdoor that will allow Kyungsoo to live.” Junmyeon didn’t raise his voice, but his words were firm. He wasn’t going to change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun ran out of the room, trying to transcend to the Soul on the move, but he didn’t anticipate Junmyeon’s leaping after him, just in time to get along for the ride. Because of the impact of Junmyeon’s landing, Sehun appeared on his stomach, with the Cupid straddling his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon leaned down, and whispered into Sehun’s ear, “I’m going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Sehun spat out, throwing Junmyeon off of him. “Don’t cry to me about it afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:15 pm, Kim Junhee, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>location</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun checked his phone again, then looked around for the Soul. He was in a hospital, in the geriatric medicine wing. He passed by a few rooms, before stopping next to the one with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Junhee</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ written on the wall. He felt Junmyeon trailing behind him, but now he wasn’t the priority. The Soul was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It belonged to a woman in her nineties, a fragile-looking body covered with blankets. She was sleeping, as did the young man in the corner of the room. Sehun’s breath hitched as Junhee stopped breathing and a silver puff of smoke slowly emerged from her chest. Sehun reached out ever so slowly, muttering sweet nothings to calm her amid the dulled sounds of hospital machinery and her grandson’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay now. You’re safe.” The Soul gathered on Sehun’s palm, confused, but no longer scared. Sehun took his dagger, cutting off the ties that were binding her to the Earth. “Up you go. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun tossed his hand up, satisfied when the Soul kept the momentum and ascended on her own, disappearing in the afternoon sky. Sehun’s heart was calm, happy for the Soul that got to ascend, with no regrets left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Junmyeon who got him out of the trans, his worried eyes the first thing Sehun could focus on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, are you okay?” He asked, touching his face. Sehun felt moisture, slowly realising that those were tears that Junmyeon tried to wipe off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. The Soul’s happy.” Sehun did his best to smile reassuringly, but probably with mixed results since the frown between Junmyeon’s brows didn’t disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay?” Junmyeon asked again, after moving them back to Sehun’s place. He let go of Sehun’s face and stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself. “It looked really intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Sehun shook the coat off his shoulders and threw himself on the couch. “When you guide the Soul… You’re holding the essence of a person. You feel all their sorrows and regrets, all the happiness and love. All at once. It stays with you even after they’re gone, especially regrets.” Sehun met Junmyeon’s eyes, expecting all kinds of discomfort, but he only got bitter-sad realisation. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret you came with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Junmyeon shook his head. “No, I- I think it was beautiful. I understand now, I think. I have to go.” Junmyeon casted Sehun a last, somber smile before slowly fading away, until Sehun was alone with his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon didn’t come back after that, but Sehun didn’t expect him to, either. It was Kyungsoo’s Death day, too. Junmyeon probably wanted to sit this one out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun was uneasy all day, so the sound of the message made him almost gasp with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:03 am, Do Kyungsoo, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>location</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thirty minutes then. Sehun closed his eyes and focused on breathing, doing one of the calming techniques Chanyeol had taught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Junmyeon was standing in front of him. “You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go.” Junmyeon’s bottom lip quivered, but he didn’t make a move to get closer to Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you understand, so prove it and let me go.” Sehun groaned, taking a step back when he noticed movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have to make you miss the gap again.” Junmyeon grunted, focusing his efforts on throwing Sehun off his feet. However, by then Sehun had spent enough time with Junmyeon to expect the unexpected, and this time his years of training kicked in successfully. He dodged Junmyeon’s kick, then caught his arm, twisting until Junmyeon hissed in pain. Sehun pulled the handcuffs from his back pocket, cuffing Junmyeon’s hand to the stair’s balustrade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back for you.” Sehun said and followed the pull of Kyungsoo’s soul, ignoring Junmyeon’s desperate screams to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun checked the phone, huffing at the feeling of dejavu when he appeared right where he was supposed to guide Kyungsoo’s Soul for the first time. Twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed the same crosswalk, but this time quietly- no Junmyeon or traffic in sight, since it was late night. Kyungsoo emerged from the campus with headphones on his head, skipping happily down the stairs. Sehun’s chest constricted painfully, doubting yet again if giving him the taste of love just to take it away was truly worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo reached the bus stop, took a look at the schedule and his phone, then grumbled unhappily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave, don’t leave…” Sehun chanted under his breath, but he felt helpless as Kyungsoo turned away from the timetable and started walking. “You fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sensed another Soul before he could see them- a dark, masked silhouette approaching Kyungsoo from the other side. The man slowly but inexorably got closer, keeping one hand in the pocket of his jacket. When they passed each other, the man made sure to hit Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the impact almost sending him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money and phone.” The man rasped out, nervously looking around from under the hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course.” Kyungsoo stuttered as he reached into his bag with shaking hands. He grabbed his wallet, but the moment he passed it to the man, it opened, sending coins everywhere. “I’m sor- ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grunted, staring in disbelief at the knife sticking out of his stomach. A red flower slowly bloomed on Kyungsoo’s hoodie, the blood from the wound steadily seeping into the fabric. Kyungsoo’s knees hit the ground, then he fell onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to give me the wallet!” The man shouted hysterically, as he removed the knife. He went through Kyungsoo’s pockets, took the phone he found there and ran away, leaving the scattered money behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun felt the changes in his body, as the anger overtook him. His pupils grew until they filled his entire eyes, his wings appeared, fluttering nervously to the rhythm of Sehun’s aura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I dead?” Kyungsoo’s weak voice asked and Sehun was surprised to find him looking straight at him, no mistake there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until I have something to say. Don’t fall asleep or I’ll tear your Soul to shreds.” Okay, that could have been slightly too harsh, but Sehun had ten minutes to make someone find Kyungsoo and change his fate. Kyungsoo fought for each breath, so Sehun quickly looked around. The street was empty, no Soul in sight. “I have to bring Jongin.” He muttered, focusing on the man. He expected to find him in the dorms, but surprisingly he was at the bus stop, waving at the upcoming bus. He was holding a set of keys in one hand while trying to call someone with the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit Kyungsoo, pick up!” Jongin muttered angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get in,” Sehun said. Kyungsoo could have seen him because his emotions took over. He had a better grasp on himself now, but he still expected Jongin to at least hear him. Jongin stepped to the edge of the pavement, waiting for the door to open. “He took a shortcut, don’t get in.” Jongin put his foot inside the bus, then the other. The doors were about to close, but Sehun wasn’t done yet. He thought back to when he saw Junmyeon talk to humans and tried to ignite in himself what he felt in Junmyeon back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t you fucking dare get in!</b>
  <span>” Sehun screamed on top of his lungs, taking Jongin by the back of his shirt. This time it worked, and Jongin flew off the bus, landing on his ass. The driver shouted something, but Sehun didn’t pay him any mind, finally having grabbed Jongin's attention. He still wasn’t able to see him, but he definitely heard him. He was looking around with panic in his eyes, the keys now sticking from between his fingers like he was a wolverine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun concentrated on his words, letting them fill with his influence before he leaned over Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Kyungsoo. Danger. Find him. Run.</b>
  <span>” He followed that with a push in the direction of Kyungsoo's body, half expecting Jongin not to listen. But he did, putting his legs to good use as he sprinted down the street, turning into the same shortcut Kyungsoo used earlier. He must have taken this route before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Kyungsoo!” He shouted as he saw the body on the ground, throwing himself on his knees in a way that was bound to leave marks. “I’ve got you, don’t fall asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was shaking, but he managed to unlock the phone and call for an ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Death said the same,” Kyungsoo chuckled, but the movement made him shake, a single droplet of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Jongin was still on the phone, listening to the woman on the other side. Sehun checked the time, hoping that a doctor could reach them in the minutes Kyungsoo had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t talk.” Jongin sobbed, taking off his jacket and hoodie to cover Kyngsoo’s shivering body. He applied pressure on the wound, the woman on the other side of the call still calmly passing instructions. “You can’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun counted down the seconds, and as soon as the time turned to 2:04, he felt himself getting pulled underneath, to something darker he’d ever felt before. His punishment was coming, but it meant that it worked. Junmyeon won.</span>
</p><p>⭐</p><p>
  <span>Sehun exhaled loudly, staying afloat in the water until the alarm rang. It was his first Reaping since his punishment ended, so he was determined to do his best. He desperately tried not to think about a certain Cupid he met last time he had to guide a Soul. They hadn’t seen each other since that day. Not that Sehun’s heart didn’t yearn for Junmyeon every single day he’d spent trapped in the Void. He was back, so it meant that Kyungsoo was gone. Hopefully, he had a good run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have much hope that Junmyeon also missed him, though. For the Cupid, it must have seemed like Sehun disappeared for over seventy years without a word, and it wasn’t like Junmyeon could just barge into Reapers’ building and demand answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door rang just as Sehun finished putting on his clothes. It couldn’t be Chanyeol, he’d just materialize in the living room. The Council? But Sehun was done with his punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his feet to the door, but when he opened them, he suddenly had his hands full of a familiar body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun?” Sehun choked out, not believing his eyes. He was back for days, and Junmyeon didn’t come. He’d already lost all hope, so why now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came as soon as they told me you’re back.” Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s hands with both hands, peppering his whole face with soft pecks. “You fucking idiot.” More kisses. “I can’t believe you took all the blame.” Even more kisses. Sehun felt like with each kiss a tiny butterfly appeared in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sehun blurted out. Junmyeon stopped, looking surprisingly angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I waited seventy four fucking years to tell you that first and you beat me to that?” Junmyeon pouted, slapping Sehun’s chest. “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughed, bringing Junmyeon closer to him. He hugged him, putting his hand in the juncture of Junmyeon’s neck, and just inhaled the scent he thought he had lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” He perked up, meeting Junmyeon’s curious eyes. “Kyungsoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got his happy ending thanks to you.” Junmyeon smiled softly, brushing his hand against Sehun’s cheek. “It’s time we get ours, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun was just about to reply, when his phone rang again with another, more urgent ringtone. “I have work.” He sulked but refused to loosen his grip on Junmyeon’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, then. We have all the time in the world.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cupids enjoy spreading love a little too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!This is a smut scene that I needed to get out of my system, no plot or character development whatsoever, so you can skip it if you don’t like that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sehun flexed his arms, but Junmyeon’s invisible bind on his wrists was impossible to break, not until Junmyeon wanted him to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Cupids were into cuddling and missionary, not this.” Sehun rasped, watching Junmyeon’s naked body as he slowly climbed onto the bed and nestled himself on top of Sehun. He was beautiful, regal, dominant. His cute Cupid disappeared for the time being. It was a heady mix that punched the air out of Sehun’s lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to give you my best.” Junmyeon purred, nudging two fingers against Sehun’s bottom lip. He let his mouth fall open for Junmyeon to slip them inside, pressing against Sehun’s tongue. “So sit back, relax and enjoy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s hips started moving in sync with his hand, rutting against Sehun’s cock. He’d moan, but his lips were full at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect it to feel that intense. Junmyeon’s fingers made him  come before, fact, but it wasn’t that  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun did grunt, though, when Junmyeon took the fingers out and repositioned himself between Sehun’s thighs. The first press of slick digits against his entrance was weird, but they’d done it before, so he wasn’t going to let the discomfort stop the fun that was about to come. He melted against the touch of Junmyeon’s hand, as he caressed his stomach, kissing sweet nothings onto his body. His lips were hot and distracting, licking and biting everywhere from his nipples to his thighs, leaving a trail of red marks that were bound to turn purple before Junmyeon finished with Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good?” Junmyeon asked, doing a poor job of hiding his satisfied smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- ah, you know it does.” Sehun’s voice cracked as the fucker purposefully applied pressure onto his prostate the moment he started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still want to hear you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun tried looking at Junmyeon as he carefully picked his sanity apart, but the sight of his lover over him, of his lips tightly wrapped against his nipples was enough to send him into convulsions. A tear of frustration dropped down Sehun’s cheek when Junmyeon’s cupid mojo stopped his orgasm before it had a chance to fully start. “Not yet, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s body felt tight, taut like Junmyeon’s bowstring, and it didn’t want to fade even minutes later. Every part of his skin was sensitive, responding to Junmyeon’s measured touches with multiplied bliss. Three fingers were pumping into him at a steady pace, making him feel ready for the next step in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun whimpered when Junmyeon spread his asscheeks and positioned himself at Sehun’s entrance, admiring with primal hunger in his eyes, as Sehun’s hole swallowed every inch of his dick. Sehun tightened the muscles on his arms in a poor attempt of keeping the pleasure at bay, but Junmyeon’s bind didn’t cut into his wrists the way normal handcuffs would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow drag of his length was excruciating in the best ways, no discomfort whatsoever since Junmyeon was prepping Sehun for what felt like hours, leaving him a slick and gaping mess that couldn’t stop craving for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Junmyeon murmured, kissing the top of Sehun’s head. “You’re doing great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes stared straight into the core of his essence, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. But Sehun didn’t mind. He felt safe and accepted, overwhelmed with emotions he’d thought were out of his reach in the afterlife. He couldn’t tell anymore where his aura ended and Junmyeon’s started, both margins in a beautiful, deep shade that Sehun’s dazed brain deemed his new favourite color on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head fell back, hitting the pillow in time with the muscles of his abdomen constricting in the best, toe-curling orgasm he’d ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sehun choked out. One word and his arms were free in an instant. He didn't hesitate to exercise his restored mobility by wrapping himself around Junmyeon’s smaller body in a bear-hug that would hopefully convey the depth of love he had for the Cupid but didn’t quite learn how to express yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you, Sehun.” Junmyeon muttered into his hair, hugging him back. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deadly spoilers:</p><p>I didn’t know how to properly explain Sehun’s situation before the last scene without obnoxiously dumping all the info at once, so I decided to describe it here!! Sehun had to spend time in a, let’s say, prison for spirits as long as Kyungsoo was alive as a punishment for not taking his Soul. He came back, because Soo was gone. I decided to tag this as an AO3 TW just to be safe, but it’s honestly nothing upsetting or gore-y because he died of old age after a happy life with his soulmate :)<br/>Another death happens after the words “3:15 pm” (if you want to skip it) and ends with “Are you sure…”. It’s not graphic too, so I don’t think it should be triggering either (but it’s always better to be safe than sorry!!! Proceed with caution and respect your limits!!!).<br/>((There’s also a description of an injury and near-death experience at the end.))</p><p>And to people who are here after having finished reading: thank you for giving my story a go &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>